While driving a vehicle, a user may become curious about a location, such as a point of interest (POI) such as a new business, restaurant, or popular place, but not have time to stop, look, or process what the POI is. For example, while passing a POI, such as a new restaurant, the user may wish to remember the look and location of the restaurant. Currently, a user may use a mobile device to capture the image of the restaurant while also operating the vehicle, which may endanger the user, other occupants, individuals in the vicinity of the vehicle, the vehicle itself and/or other personal property.
Even if the user succeeds, the captured images do not provide contextual information beyond the pixels of the scene. Moreover, while the user may be able to snap a photo with a mobile device, the user does not have the time to manage the photos taken. Accordingly, while driving provides an opportunity to explore new areas or learn about a neighborhood, it may be dangerous or ineffective to attempt to save location-based information about a POI.